Derepente é amor LJ
by Maria A'louca
Summary: O que sei é que ela sempre esteve ali... e então eu me dei conta que a única coisa em que eu pensava nos últimos 4 meses era naquela galocha rosa com flores amarelas


Não sei ao certo quando começou, talvez tenha sempre existido

Não sei ao certo quando começou, talvez tenha sempre existido. Talvez tenha começado de um dia para o outro. O que sei é que ela sempre esteve ali... e então eu me dei conta que a única coisa em que eu pensava nos últimos 4 meses era naquela galocha rosa com flores amarelas.

Digo, Lily Evans nunca foi lá uma aluna de beleza rara. Ela tem aquelas sardas no nariz, e as bochechas são um pouco grandes. Ela sempre fala "puxa vida que puxa" quando termina uma frase e pensa que ninguém está prestando atenção. Ela tira notas boas em poções e, quando entrou na escola, costumava andar com Severo Snape. Ela nunca ri quando alguém cai, e sempre pede desculpas quando esbarra em alguém, mesmo ela não sendo a culpada. Eu sei, porque eu já esbarrei nela uma vez, e a culpa foi inteiramente minha, ainda assim ela disse: "Me desculpe Potter."

Mas o que mais me irrita em Lily Evans é:

a) Ela sempre sabe o nome de todo mundo. O que é uma coisa impressionante se você levar em conta que Hogwarts tem fácil mais de quinhentos alunos.  
b) Ela sempre sabe todas as respostas. Digo, é humanamente impossível alguém estudar o suficiente para saber todas as respostas.

c) Ela não aceitou sair comigo.

Ela é tão irritantemente calma e prestativa. Eu mal consigo estudar meia hora antes da prova, e ela estuda três horas todos os dias da semana.

Sabe o que mais, eu realmente não queria sair com ela, o que ela tem demais afinal? Cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes? Existem outras milhões como ela por ai, então... Porque eu sinto essa coisa sempre que me sento perto dela?

"Você só gosta dela porque ela não gosta de você" Remo disse enquanto eu a olhava distraidamente comendo Waffes de baunilha.

"Não é não"

"Claro que é."

"Eu não gosto dela Remo, só acho que seria interessante sair com alguém como ela."

Ele não pareceu acreditar na minha historia. "Sério. Veja bem, a Dorothy Morow não quis sair comigo no começo do ano, e eu não fiquei pesando nela e nas galochas rosa com flores amarelas que ela calça nos dias de chuva."

"Dorothy Morow usa galochas rosa com flores amarelas?"

"Não, dã, Lily Evans usa."

Esse era mais um mistério sobre a senhorita Evans do qual eu realmente sempre quis perguntar. Digo, Ela nunca usa roupas amassadas ou puídas. Ela nunca solta os cabelos, Ela nunca suja sua roupa, mesmo quando estamos nas estufas ou em Tratos de Criaturas Mágicas. Então, porque diabos, Lily Evans usa galochas rosa com flores amarelas nos dias de chuva?

"Bem, podem ser só galochas... Você sabe, galochas, dias chuvosos, tudo haver..." Remo disse sorridente. Mas ele não podia entender, ela fazia de propósito!

"Ela faz de propósito!" sussurrei para mim, sem perceber que Remo havia ouvido.

"O que ela faz de propósito?"

"Usa aquelas galochas, é só para chamar minha atenção!"

Essa seria a explicação mais obvia, porque não haveria outros motivo para alguém usar semelhante tranbolho espalhafatoso.

"E porque ela chamaria necessariamente sua atenção?"

Só Remo não via o que era obvio, Lily Evans estava apaixona por mim. Então, para chamar atenção ela começou a usar aquelas galochas, e recusava insistentemente minhas propostas.

"Porque ela me ama." Elementar meu caro Lupin, elementar...

"Bem, pense o que quiser, eu tenho aula de Adivinhação, e você também."

Eu sei, Lily também tinha aula de Adivinhação.

"Pode ir na frente, eu vou logo."

Eu esperei Lily ir para a sala de aula, mas para o meu espanto ela não foi. E descaradamente eu a segui até o pátio exterior do castelo. Ela sentou-se em baixo de um banco descoberto, abriu o guarda-chuva e olhou para o céu. Eu a considerei ligeiramente louca, porque não havia nenhum resquício de chuva e, para falar a verdade estava um sol danado.

Mas então eu notei, ela usava Aquelas Galochas. E ela só usava aquelas galochas na chuva. Eu poderia ter ficado horas olhando Lily Evans com seu guarda-chuva cor de rosa, e galochas rosa com flores amarelas, torrando no sol. Mas eu preferi, acabar de uma vez por todas com as minhas duvidas.

"Oi." Sentei-me ao seu lado. Ela se surpreendeu momentaneamente, então sorriu.

"Oi." Ela olhou para mim, então seu olhar se desviou de novo para o sol.

"Não me parece que vá chover, pelo menos não hoje." Ela desviou seu olhar do sol e olhou novamente para mim.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza." De que ela poderia ter certeza? De que vai chover? De que não há possibilidade de chuva?

"Sabe Evans, eu queria saber se eu posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?" Ela me analisou por alguns segundos, e eu me senti ligeiramente envergonhado, mas foi só ligeiramente.

"Bem, acho que pode sim... Quero dizer, desde que seja antes de começar a chover." Eu olhei rapidamente para o céu. Estava tão claro e ensolarado quanto antes, agora eu tinha quase certeza de que a exemplar Lily Evans tem um parafuso a menos, demonstrado somente em dias de chuva, ou em possíveis-impossiveis dias de chuva.

"Porque você usa essas galochas?" ela gargalhou, como se eu estivesse contando uma piada.

"Não é obvio Potter? É porque vai chover e eu não quero molhar meus sapatos." Eu simplesmente não poderia aceitar essa resposta.

"Mas, não me parece que vá chover hoje Evans."

"Bem, não me parece que você seja tão perguntador, no entanto.." Ela olhou mais uma vez para o sol.

"Porque você não quer sair comigo?" eu disse de repente, na verdade eu não queria fazer essa pergunta, mas escapou...

"Porque você nunca me pediu." Ela disse olhando para mim, então virou-se novamente para o sol. Ela era estranha, já que eu pedia tipo, umas sete vezes por semana, e as sete ela recusava com respostas educadas do tipo 'não Potter'; ou 'vai te catar Potter'; ao ainda, nos dias de bom humor 'hum... é claro, é claro que não Potter'.

"Eu já pedi, muitas vezes aliás".

"Não, você nunca me pediu, não de verdade." Ela estava mais maluca do que o esperado, o que eu poderia fazer? Eu mal entendia o que ela falava.

"Então, como seria pedir de verdade?"

"Bem, porque você pede um bolinho de chocolate?"

"Por que... bem, eu estou com fome?"

"Não; ás vezes você pede porque quer comer chocolate, você não precisa estar com fome para comê-lo."

"Sabe Evans, eu ainda não entendi." Ela me olhou como se eu fosse um grande idiota.

"Veja bem, é tão obvio! Você que o bolinho, não pelo bolinho em si, mas porque ele é de chocolate, e você quer comer chocolate."

Oh, eu acho que.. bem, pode parecer loucura mas eu acho que entendi. Se você comparar a Evans com um bolinho, e as garotas no geral como chocolate.. Bem, você pode chegar a uma resposta satisfatória.

"Então, eu realmente quero comer bolinhos." Ela não me olhou, estava olhando para o céu. Então eu senti uma coisa no meu ombro, uma coisa molhada...

"Está... Chovendo?" ela sorriu se aproximando de mim, de modo que o guarda chuva nos cobrisse dois.

"Você tem certeza que... Você quer bolinhos?" Ela perguntou incerta.

"Bem, eu realmente adoro bolinhos..."

"Tudo bem, talvez esse bolinho aqui te dê uma chance..." mas antes que eu pudesse me alegrar ela completou. ".. um dia..."

"Porque não agora?"

"Porque agora está chovendo..."

"Sabe, eu adoro bolinhos mesmo, de verdade, e adoro os salpicados, com o copinho rosa, com flores amarelas..." ela olhou-me surpresa, eu estava começando a enlouquecer também.

"Bem, talvez você não seja um caso perdido... James." Beleza! Eu não era um caso perdido! Mas, o que isso significava?

"Como você soube? Da chuva." Ela me olhou, então eu vi um rastro de luz nos seus grandes olhos verdes.

". Você sabe, as galochas..." Eu .. não pude rir. Era maluco demais, até mesmo para mim.

"Suas... Galochas falam?" Ela gargalhou mais uma vez de mim. Uma gargalhada gostosa, desprendida.

"Lógico que não seu idiota, elas são mágicas, ficam rosa com flores quando vai chover... e eu adoro chuva!"

Agora tudo estava claro, Lily Evans não era uma louca, pelo menos não completa. Ela só era uma pessoa legal, com galochas legais, que gosta de chuva.

"Sabe, eu sinto alguma coisa por você James" ela sorriu levantando-se.

Eu me surpreendi. Era a segunda vez que ela falava meu nome, e ficava tão legal na boca dela. Jamessss. O jeito que ela puxa o "messs". È muito legal.

Eu me levantei, ficando a mesma altura dela.

"Eu também gosto muito de você Lily..." e a beijei. Sim, eu beijei Lily Evans! Depois de tantos anos, o sabor era melhor do que eu imaginava, ela era tão linda, tão louca, tão Lily... "Eu acho Lily, que ... Derepente, é amor...essa coisa que eu sinto com você e as galochas"

"É James, derepente, pode ser amor..." ela sorriu e eu joguei o guarda-chuva ao leu, enquanto os cabelos dela se desfaziam do coque na chuva e a gente se beijava ao som dos clack's da galocha dela...


End file.
